The present invention relates to a bottle stopper for bottle, and more particularly to a press-control bottle stopper, which enables the user to close/open the outlet of the bottle by means of a pressing operation.
In order to stop liquid from leaking out of a bottle container or to prevent contact of outside air with liquid in a bottle container, a matched bottle cap shall be used. Screw joint is a common design for enabling a bottle cap to be fastened to a bottle container. When picking up liquid from a bottle container, the bottle cap must be opened at first. After each service, the bottle cap must be closed on the bottle container again. When the bottle cap is removed from the bottle container, it may fall to the floor and contaminated with dirt. There are also known a bottle cap comprising a cap body for fastening to the bottleneck of a bottle container, the cap body having a center through hole, and a plug hinged to the cap body for plugging into the center through hole on the cap body to stop the passage. The plug and the cap body are formed integral with each other, and injection-molded from plastics. This structure of bottle cap is still not satisfactory in function because the hinged portion between the plug and the cap body tends to be broken when opening the plug from the cap body.